Ninja, Wizard, Jumper:2 to learn magic
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: the sequel to The way of the Ninja:Rule 1-a different path. Harry and Dudley are now attending Hogwarts. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi'kit'

Summery-Sequel to The way of the Ninja: Rule 1-a different path. Harry and Dudley are now on their way to Hogwarts to start their wizard training while hiding their shinobi selves from everyone else, make friends and train. Takes place in the first year.

--

Harry POV

I looked around as Dudley and I tried to find an empty compartment on the train hoping to be alone. At last we found one and put our stuff on the top and sat down. "Dud, do you think we'll have time to train?" I asked my cousin. "Ya, but only after everyone else goes to sleep, with less sleep needed for us we can train from about 1 to 5." He replied. I nodded and took out the book I had bought in Nocturne Ally and started reading.

I had bee reading for about ten minutes when someone opened the compartment door. I looked up to see one of the many children of the redheaded lady that helped us find the platform, even when we already knew where is was. "How can we help you?" I asked trying to keep the venom out of my voice. "Umm, all the compartments are full, so do you mind if I sit here?" He asked nervously. "Sure" Dudley replied before the words were even out of my mouth. He grinded at me before taking out his book on dark magic and started reading, leaving me to go back to mine, I grinded back and went back to my book.

I glanced over at the other kid and noticed he had paled; I wasn't surprised do to what Dud and I were reading. "My name's Ron by the way" he introduced him self. I nodded and replied "I'm Harry, and yes as in Harry Potter, and that's my cousin Dudley." I said with a smile introducing ourselves. I smirked as I saw his reaction to my name. Ron was wide eye and looking at me in shock, but who could blame him, he just met someone that's seen as a hero to him. With a shake of my head I turned back to my book until the trolley came.

After about an hour after the trolley had come and gone and the sweets were eaten, we put on our robes just before a bushy brown haired girl came in asking them if they had seen a toad, Dud and I laughed and shock our heads muttering that the last time we had seen a toad it was the toad Sannin Jiraya out to get us for telling on him when he was doing his "research" on one of his many toad summons, that day had been awesome. The girl shrugged and left leaving us to our books for the half hour before we reached Hogwarts.

When the train pulled up to the station it was dark out, but not dark enough for us not to be able to see. We spotted a giant of a man calling first years over to him. With a glance at Dud and a shrug we head over to him before standing of to the side of the group of other first years. We waited while all the others gathered in groups before we turned and followed the man who had introduced himself as Hagrid. It wasn't long, by shinobi standards, for them to reach a set of boats we would be taking to the castle. Dudley and I waited until everyone else was in a boat before hopping in the last one, having it to ourselves, even though we could have just walked along with the boats using water walking, but we didn't want to draw to much attention to ourselves.

We looked up unimpressed at the castle that we had heard so much about, as shinobi few things could impress us. When we reached the castle we were led inside to an entrance hall where we were greeted by an elderly woman with a fair bit of wrinkles on her face. "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment you will be lead inside and sorted." She explained and headed back into the hall. "Is it true, the great Harry Potter is at Hogwarts" sneered a voice causing me to look up to see a bleach blond boy standing in front of me. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself. I looked up "and I should care why?" I asked with a smirk causing Malfoy to glare at Dudley and me in response. I sighed and closed my eyes to wait.

It wasn't long until the woman came back, "I am your deputy headmistress but you will call me Professor McGonagall, and in a moment you will be sorted." She explained. Right after that a grease haired man entered and whispered something to her. "There ready for you now" She started and lead us inside, the other kids looked around in awe at the hall, but really it was quit boring. Then the hat on a stool at the head of the hall started to sing, I glanced at Dudley in amusement, this would be an interesting year. When the hat had finished its song McGonagall spoke up. "When I call you name you come up here and place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you." Dudley and I waited for our turns, yet knowing Dudley would never be called, this was going to be fun. "Harry Potter!" I went up to the stool ignoring the whispers that followed. As I had expected the hat started whispering to me. "Well young man, I can not see what is in your mind; if you would please drop any barriers you have so that I can sort you." It sated. I smirked and dropped only a few, "that should be enough for you to see to sort me." I replied and waited. After three minutes of waiting he called out _Gryffindor!_ I smirked and went to stand my Dudley. "Mr. Potter, would you please sit down at your table?" professor McGonagall asked. "Professor, I would like to stand here to see the rest of the sorting, because if I sit down at my table I will miss it because I will be harassed with questions." I replied sampling. The Professor thought it over before nodding and continuing with the sorting. When everyone but Dudley had been sorting the Professor went to put the hat and stool away when she noticed Dudley, "Young man, were you not sorted?" Dudley smirked and shook his head. "No Professor" he replied. "What is your name than young man?" She asked. "Dudley Dursley Professor, I'm Harry's cousin." He replied causing us both to grin. "Harry Potter's cousin?" was the shocked reply. I nodded "You see Professor, my Aunt is no Muggle, and her magic was sealed in her not long after she was born. When some friends came over to visit, they knew how to unseal said seal and released Dudley's magic." I explained grinning at all the shocked look on people's faces. "Well than, you better be sorted, come up here young man" she said, still in shock at the information. Dudley went up and sat down. Unlike me, he only took a minute before the hat shouted _Gryffindor!_ I smirked as he came down and together we sat down at the cheering table.

--

Thanks for reading please review, the Prequel wasn't very good, but in time I plan on rewriting all my stories so don't worry it will be better.


	2. Attention! I am sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
